Karaoke Happiness
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Um..er..um..ugh! You read for yourself!


**Karaoke happiness**

****

SC: this is my first time writing a love hina fic! Hope you enjoy it!

SC: This happens slightly after book nine before book ten..

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Hina or 'If you're not the one'!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Coming here was a good idea, Keitaro!' Seta told Keitaro.

'I thought it would be good idea to cool off here.'

'Haruka, you want to karaoke with me?' Seta asked his Fiancée ( [?] @_@ I dunno which is which…).

'No.'

'Aww c'mon.. just one song? Please?'

'C'mon, Haruka! Sing! Sing! Sing!' They rest chanted.

Haruka turned crimson. 'Ok, ok, I'll sing… just what song?'

'This one! This one!' Su answered, pointing to a song.

'If that's ok with Haruka, it's ok with ok with me!'

'Ok. Whatever.'

*

The music started and Haruka started singing.

Haruka: We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

Seta: No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Haruka and Seta: Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Live is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Haruka: We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
  


Seta: Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
  


Haruka and Seta: Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Live is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Live is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....

Haruka: Starting out on a journey

Haruka and Seta: Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you…

*

'Wow… Haruka I didn't know you were a good singer! You were sooo cool!' Naru told Haruka.

'Thanks Naru. What about your turn with Keitaro?'

'Huh? Wha- What do you mean? Sing with him? No way!'

'I don't mind—OW!!!' Keitaro screamed.

'I didn't ask for your opinion!' She told him.

'Just one song? Do it for me?'

'Mr… Seta…? Ok… But I'm only doing it for him!'

'YAY! This song!' Su cried.

'Ok,' the both relpied simultaneously

*

The music started and Naru started singing.

Naru: Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends 

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly 

Keitaro: Just a little change

Small, to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Naru and Keitaro: Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bitter sweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun 

Rising in the East 

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

*

Naru went off stage and Seta went on the stage with Keitaro.

'Ahem! We're gonna sing a sing for Haruka and Naru!, Right Keitaro?'

'YEAH!!'

'Definitely the both of them are drunk…' Haruka commented, sweatdropping.

*

The music started, started singing.

Seta and Keitaro: If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm prayin' you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
you know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

*

They went off stage and collapsed onto the floor. Naru and Haruka's faces were deep crimson.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SC: Hm… seems like a bit incomplete… comments, flames, suggestions are all welcome!! Thank you!!

Haruka: She's definitely drunk too… *sweatdrop*


End file.
